


The Wedding Night (Thor x Asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Asgardian!reader - Freeform, Asgardian!you, F/M, Feels, Gen, If you squint there’s fluff, King Thor (Marvel), Marriage of Convenience, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, Sweet Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: For you the party had ended sometime after the hundredth toast to a fruitful wedding night followed by a yet another bawdy joke.Thor - son of Odin, ruler of Asgard, protector of the nine realms, god of thunder, and all around hero - was also the god of fertility. A fact you needn’t be reminded of again.There was a part of you that wished the king would just come and get it over with. The other part was terrified that he would.





	The Wedding Night (Thor x Asgardian!reader)

You stood on the open balcony overlooking a vast sea of countless shimmering stars. It was unrealistic you knew, to think that one might be able to see to the edge of the nine realms but if it were possible anywhere it would be from here, at the top of the palace’s northern tower.

Stories below the city was still alive with activity. Asgardians loved a reason to celebrate and you suspected that the merrymaking brought on by the marriage of the king would continue well in to tomorrow. For you however, the party had ended sometime after the hundredth toast to a fruitful wedding night followed by a yet another bawdy joke.

Thor - son of Odin, ruler of Asgard, protector of the nine realms, god of thunder, and all around hero - was also the god of fertility. A fact you needn’t be reminded of again.

There was a part of you that wished the king would just come and get it over with. The other part was terrified that he would.

The curtains billowed in a gentle breeze. It was not cold and yet your bare arms broke out in gooseflesh. You thought briefly to go inside and fetch a shawl before realizing that you hadn’t the slightest inkling of where you might find one. These were the king’s chambers, and while your personal effects were to have been moved at some point during the days festivities you had yet to discover where. Two attendants assigned to you were posted like sentries just inside the door and surely they would know but for some reason you didn’t dare to ask. Instead you hugged your arms tighter around yourself and returned your attention to the night sky.

The air in the room shifted suddenly as the heavy chamber door was pushed opened. Your breath stuttered in your breast and you turned from the balcony rail to watch Thor walk in. 

For a moment he looked to be confused. The large bed was dressed in the finest of Alfheim silk, hand embroidered by the light elves and said to have been blessed by the Norns themselves. A large buffet had been set with enough food to sustain a small army yet only two chairs while everything was cast in the warm golden glow of a hundred lit candles.

He looked first to your maids, waiting quietly in the shadows with their hands clasped and heads bowed, and then to you standing in a similar fashion just outside the balcony door.

“Lady [y/n].”

So he knew your name after all.

Still dressed in your wedding finery, you bowed gracefully.

“Your Majesty.”

“You may leave us,” He said, dismissing your maids and for a moment you had actually thought him to be talking to you.

You imagined pity in the faces of the two women as they curtseyed before taking their leave, when in fact it was probably a touch of jealousy that you saw. It hadn’t been that long ago that you had been in a position no higher than theirs, yet now you were dressed in the finest of gowns, wearing jewels from the royal treasury and standing in the bed chamber of the king. Though if they only knew the fear that came with that then perhaps they wouldn’t envy you.

The door closed closed behind them with a resounding thwump, and just like that it was just the two of you. You had only been in the same room as the newly crowned king a small handful of times and for propriety’s sake, never alone.

“Have you tried any of this?” He asked, his mouth half full as he perused the table of food.

“What?” You said in barely a whisper. “Um, no.”

A storm blue eye glanced you way as he helped himself to more. “You should. It’s good.”

Not quite having made it back over the threshold, you could only nod from where you stood on the balcony.

“Are you cold?” He asked.

Were you? Perhaps. You weren’t sure.

“No,” You decided.

He towered over the banquet table, a piece of fruit in his mighty hand, watching you. The crease had returned between his brow and you couldn’t help but wonder just what it was he saw when he looked at you.

“May I ask you something?” He asked after what felt like an eternity but had probably only been a minute or so.

You hoped the tremble in your voice wasn’t too obvious. “Of course.”

“Why apologize to me earlier?” 

Your mouth opened as though to answer and then firmly shut again. You could feel the color rising in your cheeks.

“I don’t know,” You told the tips of your slippers.

“Of course you do,” He said, both his tone and demeanor relaxed. 

He was moving about the room now; removing his cloak and draping it over the back of a chair, examining a selection of books on the sideboard. He picked up one of the heavy tomes, flipping to the middle before snapping it closed again. He was completely at ease.

“Do you honestly want to know?” You asked, curiously.

He looked up at you, a brow raised as though to say that he would prefer it.

“I was thinking about Lady Jane.”

“Jane?” He echoed, surprised. “Why would you be thinking of her?”

You couldn’t help but give an unladylike shrug, your arms hugged protectively across your middle.

“Surely it can’t be easy for you to do... this,” You said, a hand indicating between the two of you. “When you love another.”

Thor nodded sagely before sitting down on the side of the bed, his book set beside him.

“Sh- We,” He corrected firmly, “Broke up. A mutual sort of thing.”

You didn’t know what to say.

“It was a while ago. One of the last times I was on Midgard.”

“I’m sorry.”

He snorted in gentle laughter, his brilliant eye sparkling in the candle light.

“I don’t know why you should be.”

You shrugged again, contemplating him sitting on the bed.

“May I ask Your Majesty a question?”

“Only if you agree to stop calling me ‘Your Majesty’.” He was in the process of removing his boots but paused long enough to bracket two fingers on either side of his face as he made this request.

You gave it a moments thought. “Alright. Why apologize to me before?”

“Seemed the fitting thing to do at the time,” He answered, stripping off his shirt. “Do you intend to stand out on the balcony all night?”

“Oh!” You gasped, diverting your eyes to a spot on the wall just over his head. “Um, no,” It came out sounding like a question.

Thor’s low chuckle rumbled throughout the great bed chamber.

“Worry not, Lady [y/n]. It’s been a long day and I have no intention of disturbing you tonight, or any other for that matter.”

Hesitantly, you lowered you gaze to meet his. He was in nothing more than his breeks now, sitting sideways on the bed so that he faced you, the high arch of his bare foot flexing as he rolled his ankle.

“I’m not in the sport of forcing myself on maiden, even ones as lovely as yourself,” He continued. “I have every confidence that given time and a chance to know me you’ll have me willingly, but until then I don’t see why we can’t share this bed in peace.”

You pursed your lips, mulling over his words before finally taking a slow step in to the room.

He gave an encouraging smile. “Very good. Now may I help you with your gowns?”

“No! No. That’s quite alright,” You answered quickly.

The puzzlement on his face told you that he had meant no ill intent.

You let out a shaky breath. “Forgive me, Sire. It’s only, I’m not sure where they’ve put my wardrobe.”

“No one told you?”

“I did not ask.”

He nodded once before looking around the room.

“That’s new,” He said, pointing to a gilded armoire sitting against the far wall. Clapping his hands on his thighs he rose from the bed and made his way over to it in long sure strides. Opening the ornate doors he stood back, beaming proudly. “Ah see, not mine though this red frock is rather fetching and it is my color.”

It took you a moment to realize he was joking, and then you let out a bark of laughter. Covering your mouth with your hand, you bit your lip. 

Standing before your closet, Thor grinned.


End file.
